The Deserter
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=10 | schrijver= Carl Ellsworth | director= Robert Dalva | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 1 Januari 2009 | vorige= Grievous Intrigue | volgende= Lightsaber Lost }} 250px|thumb|Cut Lawquane, zijn gezin en Rex 250px|thumb|Grievous en Obi-Wan strijden op Saleucami The Deserter is de tiende aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Fugitive! Though the Republic has won many decisive battles against the Separatist army in the Outer Rim, the Jedi have failed to capture the elusive General Grievous. After specifically targeting members of the Jedi Council, a trap was set. But following a fierce confrontation, the droid general managed to escape to the surface of the planet Saleucami. Now, the chase is on as General Kenobi leads a squadron of clone troopers and closes in on his desperate target.... Synopsis Na de redding van Eeth Koth en de vernietiging van zijn schip, landen Grievous en enkele Battle Droids op Saleucami. Grievous merkt dat Obi-Wans transport verderop landt en haast zich om te ontsnappen en om vervoer te vinden dat hem kan wegbrengen van Saleucami. Er is slechts één Escape Pod in werking waarmee dat moet lukken. Grievous gebruikt een Reek om hem sneller te verplaatsen. De Battle Droids zijn dringend toe aan een oplaadbeurt. Kenobi en Rex gebruiken BARC Troopers en AT-TE Walkers om Grievous te zoeken. Kenobi doorzoekt het wrak van Grievous' schip maar vindt niets. Rex moet met de BARC Troopers Jesse, Hardcase en Kix en natte gebieden van Saleucami doorzoeken terwijl Obi-Wan, Cody en Crys de droge gebieden voor hun rekening nemen. Crys en Cody vinden een Escape Pod die in water is gevallen, samen met verdronken Battle Droids. De BARC Speeders worden bestookt door snipervuur van BX-Series Droid Commandos. Rex wordt ernstig geraakt en valt van zijn BARC Speeder Bike terwijl de andere Clones de Droids kunnen uitschakelen. Kix onderzoekt Rex maar de Clones willen zich verbergen voor mogelijk meer Droids. Wanneer Jesse Eopies opmerkt, realiseert hij zich dat ze mogelijk in de buurt zijn van een boerderij. Kix maakt een brancard om Rex te vervoeren op de BARC. Ondertussen kunnen Crys en Cody één van de verdronken Battle Droids bereiken en via zijn geheugen berekenen ze wat er met de Pod is gebeurd. Zo berekenen ze dat de Pod moest uitwijken voor een andere en dat die daardoor in het water is beland. Op die manier probeert Cody te bepalen waar de laatste Pod is gebleven. De Clones vinden een boerderij waar ze worden begroet met een Blaster Rifle door Suu, een roze vrouwelijke Twi'lek. Jesse legt uit dat ze enkel zoeken naar een plaats waar ze Rex kunnen verzorgen. Suu gaat akkoord en de Clones nemen plaats in de schuur. De kinderen van Suu, de 5 jarige Shaeeah en de 4 jarige Jekk kijken nieuwsgierig toe. Kix verzorgt Rex met een Bacta Patch en na een tijdje ontwaakt Rex met een lamme arm. Kix zegt dat Rex zeer veel geluk heeft gehad want dat het schot net naast zijn hart was beland. Rex wil opnieuw verdergaan maar Kix beveelt hem om te rusten als medische officier. Suu brengt eten voor de Clones maar dochter Shaeeah zegt plotseling dat de Clones erg veel op haar vader lijken. Suu legt uit dat haar man aan het werken is voor de boerderij. Rex geeft ondertussen het bevel aan zijn troepen om zonder hem naar Grievous op zoek te gaan en duidt Jesse aan als de leider. Wanneer de nacht valt, vinden Kenobi eindelijk een Escape Pod maar geen spoor van Grievous. Kenobi realiseert zich dat Grievous nog een andere Pod moet weten liggen. Hij contacteert Rex maar krijgt Jesse te spreken die hem uitlegt wat er allemaal is gebeurd. Grievous is inderdaad nog steeds op weg en bereikt langzaamaan de laatste Pod. Rex ontwaakt door een Eopie en krijgt bezoek van de echtgenoot van Suu. Rex grijpt de staf van de landbouwer maar deze ontwapent Rex wel zeer snel. Wanneer hij in het zonlicht stapt, merkt Rex dat de landbouwer een Clone Trooper is. Hij introduceert zich als Cut Lawquane en Rex realiseert zich dat Cut een deserteur is. Hij laat meteen weten dat hij niet is opgezet met Cuts desertie. Lawquane repliceert dat hij nooit voor een leven als soldaat heeft gekozen en dat hij nu trouw is aan zijn familie. Net op dat moment komen Suu en de kinderen langs op Rex uit te nodigen voor het diner. De geroosterde Nuna smaakt en de Clones blijven discussiëren. Cut merkt op dat ze individuen zijn maar Rex zegt dat de oorlog cruciaal is voor de samenleving van de Republic. Cut vindt het niet erg dat Rex zijn mening uit want hij vindt dat iedereen daar recht op heeft. In de natte gebieden vindt Grievous zijn Pod terwijl de troepen van de Republic naderen. Hij geeft opdracht om een signaal te sturen naar zijn overblijvende schepen in de vloot zodat ze een Shuttle kunnen sturen om hem te redden. Na het eten spelen Rex en Cut een spel Dejarik waarbij Cut uitlegt waarom hij het leger heeft verlaten. Na de Battle of Geonosis werd Cuts transport ernstig geraakt en werden de Clones één voor één gedood. Cut wist dat vluchten de enige optie was om te overleven. Shaeeah en Jekk stormen binnen en vragen toestemming om buiten te spelen omdat hij taken zijn volbracht. Cut stemt toe maar enkel in de omgeving van het huis. Rex vindt de kinderen van Cut aardig en Cut zegt dat hij alles zal doen om hen te beschermen. Ze spelen verstoppertje in de velden en Jekk ontdekt een gecrashte Escape Pod. De kinderen kijken binnen en Shaeeah drukt per ongeluk op een knop zodat 20 BX-Series Droid Commandos plotseling tot leven komen. De kinderen stormen naar binnen en Cut merkt de Droid Commandos op. Hij zegt aan Suu dat ze met de kinderen naar boven moet gaan terwijl hij zich gaat verschansen. Rex biedt zijn hulp aan maar Cut merkt dat de Commander nog steeds gekwetst is. Cut vraagt aan Rex om Suu en de kinderen boven te beschermen. Cut dooft alle lichten, barricadeert de deuren en wacht totdat de eerste Droids binnendringen. Ondertussen is Grievous opgelucht wanneer hij een Shuttle ziet naderen. Obi-Wan Kenobi springt van de AT-TE af en vecht tegen Grievous. In de boerderij proberen de Droids binnen te dringen via de kelder. Cut raakt bedolven onder puin en roep Rex om zich klaar te houden. Cut kan zijn echter losrukken en vecht tegen de Droid Commandos zonder wapens. De twee Clones vernietigen uiteindelijk de laatste Droids en Cut en zijn familie zijn gered. Grievous gebruikt een kabel om zichzelf aan de voorbijvliegende Shuttle vast te haken. Kenobi moet opnieuw toekijken hoe Grievous is ontsnapt. De volgende morgen vertrekt Rex met een Eopie. Suu vraagt aan Rex of hij de daden van Cut gaat rapporteren. Rex zegt dat dit inderdaad zijn taak is maar dat zijn verwondingen kunnen zorgen voor geheugenverlies en dat zijn rapport onvolledig kan zijn. Cut Lawquane bedankt Rex voor zijn vertrouwen. Rex vindt Cut nog steeds een deserteur maar hij vindt hem zeker en vast geen lafaard. Debuut *Cut Lawquane *Shaeeah *Suu *Jekk *Crys *Jesse *Hardcase *Kix Cast *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *Matthew Wood: General Grievous & Battle Droids *Nika Futterman: Shaeeah *Cara Pifku: Suu *Kath Soucie: Jek *Tom Kane: Narrator Bron *The Deserter op SW.com category:Televisie